Kitchen Trickery
by aphrodite's dragon
Summary: Harry makes a trip down to the kitchen in the middle of the night and meets Draco it's not your typical 'Midnight Snack' kinda story, there's a twist! SLASH! HD!


**Disclaimer: **The characters don't belong to me. . . and trust me, I'm devastated by that fact.

**Warning: THIS IS SLASH! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

**a/n:** I started out writing this fic, thinking it would end up like all the other "Harry and Draco meet one night in the kitchens and realize they love each other and then go make out somewhere random" but then I was writing it, and the twist just kinda wrote itself in. . . so read it. . . 'cause there's a twist. . .

p.s. I don't know where the tomatoes came from. . . like the twist, they wrote themselves in. . .

-----------------------------------

"Bloody Hell, I'm hungry," Harry muttered as he looked up from his Transfiguration homework. "I wonder if the House Elves are still up."

"Probably, I'm not sure they sleep," Ron said from his bed, where he was frantically working on his Charms essay, "If you go down there, nick me a few pumpkin pasties."

"Yeah, I'm going," Harry decided, slamming the textbook closed, "This is almost finished anyways." He got up and grabbed his school cloak to wear over the boxers he had worn to bed. "Don't tell Hermione that I've gone to pester her precious House Elves."

Ron laughed, "I wonder whether she'll ever give up on spew."

"S.P.E.W.! Really Ronald!" Harry mimicked, chuckling. "Nah, I think she's on that one for life, mate."

"Damn. Well, just to spite her, grab me a turkey sandwich as well. . . Oh, and some pumpkin juice, you know, to wash it all down."

"I hope I can carry it all. Anything else?" Harry realized his mistake a moment too late.

"Well, since you're offering, that chicken tonight was quite tasty. I'd love another drumstick or two."

"You had ten at dinner!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?"

"I swear, you're an eating machine Ron. I'm getting out of here before you ask me to bring back the entire kitchen," and Harry turned and ran out of the dormitory before he could catch Ron's reply.

Harry shook his head as he reached the common room. He could hardly believe it. Ron was 17, he couldn't use the 'I'm a growing boy' excuse anymore, because at 6'7" there wasn't much more he could grow, and yet he still inhaled all of his meals.

He was truly surprised that Hermione put up with him like she did. They'd been together for a year and half now and even though they fought like a bitter divorced couple, you could tell at a single glance how much they truly adored each other.

Harry sighed, he wanted to find someone like that; someone to share his life with.

Lost in his musings, Harry had reached the kitchens before he knew it. He could hear some sort of commotion coming from within and thought for a moment that he should just forget it all and go back without the food, but then he heard someone shout "What the devil do you mean, the raspberry truffles are all gone?" so he quickly tickled the pear and entered the kitchens in order to save the House Elves from death by rampaging raspberry truffle lover.

When Harry opened the portrait, the first thing he saw, were the House Elves bustling around, frantically showing another student several different desserts and mumbling apologies.

Harry gasped when he noticed the bright blonde hair of the other student, who turned around at the sound. When he saw Harry, he looked surprised for a moment and then narrowed his eyes.

"Potter," Draco Malfoy drawled.

"Malfoy," Harry sighed heavily, "What are you doing? Terrorizing the House Elves?"

"Of course not, all I want are a few raspberry truffles and these cretins are trying to force some other horrid creation down my throat."

"And what's wrong with a different sort of dessert?" Harry asked

Draco scoffed, "I deserve only the best. I am a Malfoy."

Harry sighed, "But they don't have any right now. C'mon, try something else. The House Elves make a great spotted dick pudding."

Draco lifted one finely sculpted eyebrow, "Really Potter, I didn't know you swung that way. I would have thought you'd at least go for a female House Elf."

"WHAT?" Harry spluttered, "No! House Elves? Eww, you've got to be kidding."

"Ah, but you don't deny that you enjoy dick?" Draco said as he slowly began walking towards Harry, causing him to back away.

"Well. . . Ah. . . Umm. . ." Harry was having difficulty thinking while Draco approached him like that, with suck a predatory gleam in his eye.

"Come now, Potter, surely you can form coherent sentences around me. I know I'm beautiful, but I'm not a veela."

"Good, 'cause it'd be horrible if all the girls were to start drooling at your feet." Harry couldn't back up anymore, his back was pressed up against the closed portrait.

Draco chuckled, "Exactly, I'd slip and hurt something and that would be disastrous," Draco paused as he came to a stop mere inches from Harry then leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I'm glad most guys have enough control to remain upright when drooling over me.

Harry stared for a moment before saying slowly, "Wait, are you implying that you're gay too?"

"Ooh, score 1 for the home team! Harry Potter has come out of the closet!" Draco announced loudly and theatrically to the entire kitchen, despite the fact that it was empty as the House Elves had seemed to of disappeared. He then stepped as close to Harry as he possibly could without actually touching him, "Yes Potter, I do believe that I just said that I'm quite gay."

"Well, that's cool, that you're gay. I mean it's no problem, 'cause you know. . . I'm gay too, so I wouldn't, like you know, be prejudiced or anything. Not that I would If I - "

"Potter, shut up. You're rambling," Draco interrupted, not moving from his spot in front of him.

"I - I just. . . wanted. . ." Harry stuttered. He was too confused to think. Draco's nearness was getting to him.

"Harry," Draco said softly, "You're staring."

Harry blushed and turned away, looking for the House Elves, who were still nowhere to be found.

"Not that I blame you of course," Draco continued, following Harry's movements with his eyes, "I am a pretty man. I find it quite hard not to be attracted to myself.

Harry started opening the pantry doors, looking for stuff to make his own sandwich in the absence of the House Elves.

Draco leaned up against the counter next to where Harry was assembling the makings of his sandwich. "However, I find it even harder not to be attracted to you."

Harry spun to face him, knocking the tomatoes off the counter, "What? You're - You li- . . . what?"

"Eloquent as ever, Harry. You heard me right. I like you. Fuck, I can't believe I'm telling you this."

Harry could barely believe his ears, "I never even dreamed you'd feel the same way," He whispered.

"You never asked," Draco shrugged.

"But you never - . . . I never - . . . I thought you were straight," Harry finished lamely.

Draco laughed, "Whatever would make you think that? I'm a 17 year old male who has extremely good fashion sense and I've never even had a girlfriend."

"Well. . ." Harry thought for a moment, "Wait! Yes, you have! Pansy, in our fourth year."

"Ugh, no," Draco grimaced, "That was all a plot between her and my father to make me straight. I was forced to accompany her to the ball and to dote on her for a while, and she liked to pretend we were dating, but we most definitely weren't."

"Oh," was all Harry could think to say, so he went back to making his snack, deciding he didn't really need the tomatoes that now lay bruised and bleeding on the floor.

Draco watched him for a while and then spoke up, "Did you say that you felt the same way about me?"

"I might have," Harry said slowly.

"Were you planning on doing anything about it, or do I have to do all the work?"

"Um. . . Actually, I don't really know what to do. The only guy I've ever gone out with is Seamus, and that didn't turn out well."

"He tried to make you sleep with him didn't her? That slut, I'll kill him." Draco growled _(A/N: is anyone else turned on by the thought of Draco growling?)_

"Seamus is not a slut, he just doesn't want to settle down."

"Yeah, OK if that's how Gryffindors choose to describe his activities," Draco mumbled.

"I'm sorry if we prefer to be polite."

"Oh, but that's no fun, sometimes you have to get a little," Draco paused and leaned forward to whisper in Harry's ear, "rough."

Harry shivered. Draco's breath on the nape of his neck drove him wild.

"Do you like it rough, Harry?" Draco purred in his ear and Harry let out the moan he'd been trying desperately to keep in.

Draco smirked and grabbed Harry by the shoulders to spin him around so that he faced Draco.

"I'll take that as a yes," He said as he closed the remaining distance between them and kissed Harry, pushing him back against the counter.

Harry gasped and Draco took the opportunity to stick his tongue into Harry's partially open mouth.

Harry could feel his very hard erection pressing into Draco's thigh, and with the way Draco was pressing against him, there was no hiding it. Draco shifted against him and Harry felt his erection rubbing against his own, and moaned into the kiss.

Draco pulled away despite Harry's whimpered protest and said, "We should take this somewhere more private in case the House Elves return for the show."

Harry didn't trust himself not to say, 'Fuck that, I want you to fuck me right here, right now,' so he kept his mouth shut and just nodded.

Draco groaned as Harry squirmed a bit, "My Head Boy apartments are a little ways down the hall," He said throatily.

"Lead the way, and quickly," Harry responded, panting, and began pulling the Slytherin towards the portrait.

-

As soon as they were a little ways away from the giant fruit bowl, both boys started giggling like crazy.

"Do you think they bought it? Harry said between snickers.

"Of course they did," Draco replied. "More than likely they've already told Dumbledore and all those portraits overheard and are telling all the others right now. The whole school will know about us by morning, love." He reached up to stroke Harry's cheek.

Harry leaned into his touch, "Good, but that means the Fat Lady will never let me in until I tell her it's true and then give her all the juicy details," Harry sighed heavily.

"Then you'll just have to stay the night somewhere you'll be safe," Draco purred before pulling Harry in for another breathtaking kiss.

_fin_

------------------------

tee-hee, it's done, and I'm giddy 'cause I'm sick and I should be in bed...

Leave reviews!


End file.
